


Paradise

by sleepy_ry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OTP Feels, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Submissive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Corazon would give Law everything and he returns the favor.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 32





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> I have no reason beyond: craved some submissive Law being pegged with trans male Corazon.

“Can you do something for me? Can you come untouched?”

Law huffs, or he tries -- Corazon could have anything from him, and he gives willingly. Even his ‘careful’ hip rolls, slow but forceful enough to strike his prostate and punching the air from his already weak lungs.

Corazon’s wearing his favorite, too: dual-colored, orchid and onyx with a sneaky space for him to place the vibrator.

Corazon's hand sits on his neck, waiting for permission, waiting for him to give confirmation. Yes, he's willing to do that, willing to do _anything_.

“Law? Don't forget you have to ask.”

“Fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feed human garbage with bookmarking/commenting/kudos.


End file.
